


Trial Error? Endings with ambiguous beginnings

by maybesoidk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man Far From Home (2019), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybesoidk/pseuds/maybesoidk
Summary: Peter Parker and Mj are off to college! Mj wants nothing but the best for her and Peter relationship wise and their education but one over the other is expressed more. Peter as indecisive when Spider-Man becomes a relevation once again, responsibility couldn’t be more powerful. Aunt May still worrisome as much as the day she found out. Someone is destined to question and shatter Spider-Mans well-being, what’s that ending like?





	1. Relax

It was the first day of college, nothing but nervousness and excitement all throughout. Peter and Mj had both been accepted to Empire State University for a degree in science but Mj more indecisive of philosophy and journalism. 

Peter still sound asleep as the clock reaches  
7:16 am.  
Ned on the other hand had been urged by his parents to take a break off the year and focus on the family business, some “break”.

May barges thru Peters door and shakes her head at the lag of difference between the 15 and 18 year old Peter. She gazes around his room and the suitcases catch her eye; a single tear cascades down her cheeks, and drops to the rug. She walks over to Peter and nudges his arm, Peter instantly moves around and starts to rise up.  
He moves to sit up while wobbling back and forth. 

Peter: May?  
May: Peter, hurry up. We don't have time.

Peter picks up his phone and notices the date and the 15 notifications from Mj and Ned, his pupils widen and he lunges out of bed.  
As a result, he falls flat on his face with the blanket entangled within his legs.

May: Breakfast is downstairs, I'll take these.  
She walks over to the suitcases and goes for two on one hand and one on the other, Peter puts his arm in front of hers.  
Peter: Thanks and I can get it May. I'll be down in a few  
May smiles and closes the door

Peter starts to brush his teeth, fix his hair, and get dressed. He goes through his closet and recognizes the decathlon jacket from High School, he goes to reach for it and puts it on. He glances at the mirror and quickly takes the jacket off. Just as he puts the jacket down, he notices a picture of him, Ned, and Mj from graduation. He sat there simpering, remembering the good times resting the picture by his nightstand.

As he puts his shoes on, he checks his messages  
>  
Ned: Love you too baby ♡  
-Peter lifts his eyebrows and whispers “what” to himself, he clicks on the message  
Ned: FORGET THAT OTHER MESSAGE PETER, IT WAS FOR BETTY :)  
-Peter shakes his head, smirks, and laughs  
As he goes to reply, Ned calls

Peter: Hey Ned, thanks for that message earlier, I-  
Ned: ugh Peter, I said to ignore that  
*Peter chuckles*  
Ned: alright, look on a serious note, are you already at ESU?  
Peter: uh *looks at the time* definitely  
Ned: really?  
Peter: Yeah, no of course, so many...people *smacks his hand on his forehead* anyway, what are you doing?  
Ned: Going to my first job, I tried to convince my parents about letting me go to ESU but-  
Peter: Maybe next year then? I’ll miss you. You and Betty are doing good I assume baby?  
Ned: GOSH Peter, when will-

May: Peter! What's going on? Come on, it's getting late!!

Peter: I gotta go..first class.. talk later?  
Ned: Sure  
Ned closes his phone and spins around in his chair, he grabs his keys and notices his Spider-Man poster on the floor.  
*to himself* Ned: Man, I forgot to ask him about that.

He picks up the poster and pins it on the wall with the nearest tack, he salutes the poster and closes the door, right when the door slams, the poster falls straight down.  
Peter is finally walking down the stairs, he hears May laughing and holding a conversation. He assumes it's Happy on the phone, he turns the corner; Mj standing there, both her arms crossed in a long white dress and jagged boots.  
Peters’ confused face turns to the happiest joyous expression in seconds. 

Peter: Hey, I- I didn't know you'd be here  
Mj: Yes you did. Loser, I text you I'd be here  
Peter looks down at his phone 

>  
Mj: Morning Pete  
Mj: I bet you're still asleep, freaking lame  
Mj: I'm picking you up in 10 minutes, be ready  
Mj: You're welcome loser  
Mj: Peter, what the heck is going on  
Mj: I'm at the front door  
Mj: I'm inside, I can hear you talking upstairs  
Mj: Idiot  
>

Peter in complete defeat, looks up at Mj, she’s glaring at him and exasperated over the situation.  
May looks back at Mj and to Peter, she regards her attention back at the clock.  
May: Sorry to interrupt whatever is going on but it's almost 9  
Peter: Can I eat this in your car?  
Mj: ugh Peter, fine. Just don't make a mess alright?  
He nods his head like a kindergartener and grabs his plate. He swivels his arm backward to web his suitcases onto his backpack, Mj opens the door and starts to walk out.

May: Peter, I thought you were done with the webs, the fighting, the suits, and spider-boy  
Peter shakes his head  
May: Spider guy  
Peter slowly drops his head to stare at the ground  
May: Spidey dude  
Peter: I-  
Mj scrunches her lips together and rolls her eyes, she plods back to the front door  
Mj: Well if that wasn’t obvious he isn’t, then I must be blind. Spider-Embarrassment is back for round whatever.  
Mj pushes Peters shoulder and they both look at each other and grin  
While May dissolved into laughter, Peter turned back and ran to hug her.  
May: Be safe, please. *kisses his head* love you  
Peter: I will, love you too. Bye May  
Mj follows behind Peter until May calls for her attention and Peter continues to load the car  
May: Mj, watch over him and be safe too okay? Thanks.  
Mj didn't know how to react, she waved and replied “anytime”. She turned back shaking her head to her reply, May goes back inside.

Peter: woah, this is a nice car, I've-  
Mj: Just get in the car, we need to get there on time, you may not be use to that.  
Peter rolls his eyes and gets in, They’re now a few minutes away from the University, Peter is still munching on half of a waffle looking down at his phone, Mj is focused on the road but catches a glimpse to look at Peter, she takes 2 of his blueberries, Peter is completely aware and let’s her.

Mj: So what were you and Ned talking about that was so hilarious?  
Peter: oh, you heard that, well you know it was just-  
Mj: fire  
Peter: what? You sound like Ned but no, it was-  
Mj: *slaps the back of Peters head and points at the mountains* there must have been a huge fire over there, the smog is ridiculous.

Peters spidey senses come through, he can't get his eyes off the smoke, he reaches for the door, Mj pulls his arm back.

Mj: Woah woah dude, Relax. Let me park before we get inside. Embarrassing  
Peter: I have to check out that fire, make sure everyone's okay.  
Mj: Hey, look at me.  
Peter is still looking past Mj towards the fire, Mj snaps her fingers and waves  
Mj: Hey, Earth to Peter.  
She moves herself in front of the window.  
Peter: ok fine, what?  
Mj: nothing, I just wanted you to relax.  
Peter: That worked.  
Peter leans in to kiss her, the sprinklers start to drizzle over Mjs front window, she notices and ignores Peter. She gets out of the car, Peter pouts and gets out a few seconds after and they start unloading the trunk.  
The smoke starts to fall over Mj and Peter and he looks back up at the mountains. Peter: You don't think I should just-  
Mj: It's being taken care of, they don't need a spider today.

Peter reluctantly walks with Mj to the front desk, Mj starts talking to the lady and checking her and Peter in, Peter whispers to her.

Peter: Mj, I left my waffles in your car.  
The lady looks up at Peter and glares, Mj shakes her head and grabs their forms.  
Mj: Thanks  
Mj speeds past Peter and grabs her suitcases, Peter treads behind her eventually catching up  
Peter: No waffles?  
Mj: Here's your form and no, starve.  
Peter: How rude  
Mj: Bye Peter 

As Mj is about to walk off, Peter grabs her arm and kisses her on the lips, she pretends to be annoyed with him while she may be but her smirk towards him says otherwise. She continues to hold his hand until the very second she leaves, Peter watches her walk off and as he does, he notices the smoke continue to overflow, his spidey senses get stronger. He walks past the windows as he gets to his class and can't stop pondering something is off, he's inches away from the door but registers within himself that the fire hasn't stopped and it's getting worse, he pivots towards the stairs.

Professor: Excuse me?  
Peter: Me?  
Professor: Oh no, not you, the floor.  
Peter: Oh.*he starts to walk off* oh wait..  
Professor: Are you apart of this class? Get in or keep moving.  
*Peters pupils fill with the image of the fire and the smoke, the hairs on his arms stand up*  
Professor: Hello?  
*a security starts to walk towards the situation*  
Professor: Why are suitcases here? Son, are you lost?  
The professor gets out his phone and gets on google maps.

>  
The Midtown High School is 12 miles from your destination.  
>

Peter: uh…


	2. Who? Why? How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving off from Peter choosing to go to class or checking the fire. Once again, Peter will have to face the consequences of his decisions. As things may start to seem off, he strives for anything to keep his family safe even if it means risking his life, he is Spider-Man after all but Mj is tired of the same old high school Peter, she just wants a regular relationship.

Peter is slowly pacing the floor with hesitation.

Professor: Hello?  
Peter: Yes I am….apart of your class. I just got here late, I'm sorry.  
Professor: If that isn't the first time I've heard that, get in.

Peter trudged wearily ramming his suitcases through the door and immediately turns.  
Peter: Can I use the bathroom?  
Professor: *rolls eyes and belts “TAKE A SEAT”  
Peter: alright, alright  
Peter slowly walks back and spins around, noticing 10 other suitcases at the far right corner, he sits in the back and reaches for his phone.

Professor: Welcome to the class you fail, now let's begin lecture.  
Peter raises his hand, the Professor catches a glimpse towards Peters’ direction but continues to grab the remote.  
Peter: Ahem!  
The Professor slightly moves his head and goes to the side of the board  
Peter: Excuse-  
Professor: GET OUT OF MY CLASS!

Everyone turns to look at Peter as he slowly sinks out of his seat, he quickly puts his backpack on his shoulder and rushes out but stops by the outside of the door.

Peter: Thank you sir!

The Professor locks the door as Peter walks out.  
Peter looks at his watch, he still has an hour left of that class...now processing he probably won't be allowed back in class, he scurried to the fire.

Peter rushes thru the doors and jumps down the stairs.

Mj: What the- Peter?! *she puts down her camera*  
Peter lunges down and trips over a branch, he falls in the trash can, Mj picks her camera up from the side of her waist and takes a picture. Seconds later, she then goes to help him but of course not without questioning.

Mj: Peter, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be...I don't know.. in class?!  
Peter: About that.. *he glances up in the direction of the fire and picks himself up*

Mj clasped his hand and stared into his eyes, worried and annoyed.

Mj: Peter, please don't be more of an idiot than you are. You almost flunked high school and now college? It's not gonna be that easy to-  
Peter: Mj, I have to. Okay, something's not right. Tony let me keep the suits for a reason. I'm sorry, I really am.

Peter let's go of her hand and runs off, as Peter is gone from her distance. She quietly says “I’m sorry too.”

Professor: Hey, everyone stay over here, Miss!  
Mj: Yeah, yeah alright.

Mj looks down and sees his backpack left in the trash, as she picks it up, she shakes her head and throws it up in the air, all of a sudden, a Web attaches to the backpack and vanishes in mid-air.

Mj walks back talking to herself reiterating “stupid stupid stupid.”

Peter swings over to the top of a tree and the fire exceeds over the snow, the smoke enlarged by the second.

Peter: oh no no no, all of the cops, the- the firefighters are down. Karen is there any life form around still stuck in that cabin?  
Karen: No Detection found  
Peter: Alright then, I'm going in. By the way, Karen it's been a while..uh Hey?  
Karen: Welcome Back Peter. Wasn’t expecting you back so soon.

Peter smiles and then swings to the back side of the cabin and slides under all of the debri and broken down wood. Peter peers through whatever is left, a light hit his eye from the right corner of the somewhat cabin.

Peter: Woah, what is that?  
Karen: Searching...a shard of blue diamond which has value of 3.93 million of each carat created with-  
Peter: Thanks Karen, that's all I needed. 

Peter reaches for it, as he grabs it, his spidey senses occur and he looks behind him and notices it's a trap, he takes the diamond and swings up to the tree up by the side of the fire, 2 guys pop up out of nowhere and start firing their weapons but Peter is above them about to Web them up on the tree, he webs their hands to their weapons ever so quietly. He jumps down about to take them out before they get away.

Karen: Detecting another individual behind you.  
Peter looks back...nothing  
Peter: Karen, is this a joke? Don't have time for jokes right now. 

Peter gets kicked down on the back of his head from behind, he falls and lands on a hill rolling down in the bushes. He takes off his mask, he sees someone walk over him, he hears a female voice.

???: watch out kid, next time won't be so easy. Yes, there is a next time. 

Peter is too lightheaded, he tries to move but can't. She takes the shard out of his hand and leaps over him walking away effortlessly. Peter dozes off, he finally wakes up 2 hours and a half later

Peter: What just happened?!  
Karen: You lost Peter due to your weakness and inability to-  
Peter: Thanks Karen  
Karen: No Problem  
Peters phone rings, he starts to contain himself and stands up answering.

Peter: Hello?  
Mj: PETER WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU? ARE YOU SERIOUS? I stopped by your dorm and you haven't even been inside their yet? And you missed I'm guessing 4 of your classes so far. Peter, this is high school all over again, you're so dumb sometimes.  
Peter: Listen, listen Mj, I went to check on the fire and turns out it must've been a burglary, the fire was a set up and-

The Bell rings from Mjs side of the phone.

Mj: Peter, shut up, I gotta go. See you after class if you're even there. Bye.  
As the call ends, realizes the time 2:34p.m. His eyes widen but all that’s on his mind is what just happened and Mj. He slams his phone shut and starts to tread carefully across the street.

Karen: Mj?  
Peter: She's my girlfriend, well sorta I mean it's been tough trying to keep it that way.  
Karen: What happened to Liz?  
Peter: It didn't work out but I- I'm glad it didn't.  
Karen: How so? 

Peter starts to swing back to the college.

Peter: I ..love Mj, I wouldn't want anyone else. I wish I just thought that way sooner.  
Karen: That’s sweet Peter but Mj seems to hate you.

Peter starts to choke causing him to release his web and fall into a lake by the side of the building.

Peter: You've got to be kidding me  
Karen: Activating Heat Warmer  
Peter walks behind the back of a dumpster and changes back into his clothes, he stuffs his suit in his backpack and walks inside. He looks at his phone and notices all of his classes are over and missed messages from Ned. He clears his notifications from his phone and goes up to his dorm.

 

Ned and Betty are walking down the sidewalk holding hands, Betty rests her head on his shoulder looking down at Ned’s messages to Peter with no reply.

Betty: Everything with you two alright babe?

Ned turns his phone off and puts it in his pocket.

Ned: Oh yeah, Peter is just busy with college and stuff.  
Betty: Oh, well I hope you don’t think, you know we’re drifting apart either.. I may not be at a university but the whole secretary job down at the office is struggling but I have time for you Ned...always.

Ned blushes and gazes into her eyes, Betty grabs his face and kisses him, they reach her house.

Ned: Well, this is the stop for you right?

Betty takes out her keys and opens the door, she gets inside and turns back around.

Betty: You wanna come in? I have some left over spaghetti from last night, it may be ove-  
Ned: I can’t, my parents wanted me to get started on paperwork.  
Betty sighs and drops her bag on the ground  
“Don’t overwork yourself, call me first thing tomorrow, love you.”  
Ned: Love You Be-  
Betty closes the door, Ned saunters to his car and before leaving, his phone rings; it’s from Peter, without hesitation, he throws his phone in the back of the car and starts driving out of the parking lot.

 

May is on the couch working on a word puzzle, she gets a call but let's it ring.

Voicemail: Hello, this is the head ambassador of ESU.

May gets up and looks at the phone.

“I'm here to talk about Peter Parker, if this is May Parker?”

She runs to the phone.

May: This is she.  
Hello, Call me Sharol, I would-  
May: Oh okay, Hi Sharol, this is-  
Sharol: ha-ha yes...anyway I would just like to inform you that Mr. Parker has missed every one of his classes, he has no signed email to this university and was kicked out of his first class.

May: oh my goodness, well he-  
Sharol: Miss, I have you know this is a very serious school and we don't take any dropouts, now if your son-  
May: Nephew  
Sharol: Pardon?  
May: He’s not my son, he's- sorry..Look I will talk to him and I assure you, it won't ever happen again.  
Sharol: Yes. Well I would have told him this personally being he’s an adult and should be responsible but he has not shown up to-

Peter walks thru the doors and waves. Sharol looks Peter up and down.

Sharol: Nevermind, he's here.  
May: May I speak to him?  
Sharol: Why not? Parker, take the phone.  
Peter: Hello?  
May: Give me the suits.  
Peter: What- May I  
May: I've had enough Peter, all day, kicked out? I'm disappointed Peter, I trusted you to be responsible  
Peter: I'm sorry but it was just the  
May: Bring me the suits and anything else. Focus on your education Peter. You see how dangerous it gets  
Peter: May...

May starts to tear up, she starts to yell, Peter looks down and leans on the wall.

May: NO PETER, THAT'S ENOUGH, I CAN'T LOSE YOU, You- You and Ben, just don't and didn't know when to quit and Tony made that even worse, you-

Peter hangs up the phone and wipes his eyes. May slams the phone on her table and sits down, Sharols pupils are widened but she pretends to clean her keyboard.

Sharol: Well uhm.. I don't think I need to uhm say much to you as its already been discussed but Peter, this is a university, so many people wish to be in your place. Don't take it for granted. 

Peter: Thank you and I won’t.

Peter starts to walk out and Sharol sees his soaked backpack; shaking her head, she goes back to her work. 

Peter walks back inside, Sharol looks up.

Peter: I left my suitcases in the classroom I was kicked out of...

Sharol scratches her head and calls up the janitor for the keys, Peter walks to the classroom, the janitor stares Peter up and down laughing.

Janitor: Where did you just come from? An ocean?  
He pats Peters back  
Peter: Close, a lake and this is the classroom sir.

Peter grabs his suitcase, a light hits eye nearly the same from the fire incident, it’s what looks to be the same shard that was taken away from him, he stops for a second and looks directly at it.

Janitor: Come on, let's go!  
Peter secretly takes a picture and runs towards the door.  
Peter: Thanks 

Peter looks down at the picture and he walks to his dorm, as he does, he sees Mj amble off to her dorm. 

Peter: Hey- Mj. Wait up

Mj rushes to open her door, Peter closes it and gets in front of her.

Mj: Peter, I don't wanna talk right now.  
Peter: Look, I'm sorry. I messed up, I know what you're gonna say  
Both: What's new

Mj makes eye contact with him.  
Peter: But I lost Liz like this and I won't lose-  
Mj: Nothing really happened with you and Liz, you were just embarrassing and she went with it, poor girl, now I have to-

Peter grabs her hand and looks at her.  
Peter: I'll make it up to you  
Mj: Make it up to me by staying here and not leaving all your classes??  
Peter thinks about his suits and realizes May must be waiting for him.  
Peter: I gotta go  
Mj: Did you not hear a word I just said?

Peter goes to kiss Mj but she moves back. Her roommate opens the door and Peter falls back.

Mj: Thanks, ignore him. He's mentally lost.

Mj slams the door, Peter gets up and runs to an ally and changes into his suit, he swings as fast as he can to get to May.

As he arrives, he notices Happy's car at the front of the house. Peter notices Happy standing at the front door with a bouquet of roses. Peter gets to the roof and goes above Happy listening to him talking to himself.

Happy: Hello May, I got you these, no no. Uh Hi May, Flowers for-no that's worse..May, I want you to know-

Happy notices a web attach to the flowers and disappear, he starts to get annoyed realizing what’s going on, Peter drops to the ground and with the flowers in his hand laughing.  
Peter: How about? Here you go May. Got you these.

Peter doesn't notice May has opened the door until she replies.  
May: Aw Peter, these are beautiful but I'm still mad at you and oh Hey Happy, come in!

Happy waves and smiles but then glares at Peter.  
Peter shrugs and awkwardly smiles.

Peter: whoops?  
Happy bumps his way through Peter and steps in.  
Happy: So I see we both have our reasons to be mad at him.  
May: About that, Peter, the suits.  
Peter: May, can we please come up with another solution or deal?

Happy looks at May and back at Peter, he goes to get a drink from the fridge.  
May: Peter, my deal was a deal.  
Peter: May I need-  
Happy opens the drink the starts to slurp loudly on purpose. He looks up and notices he's being watched but continues, Peter webs Happys’ hand to the drink but Happy continues to drink it.

Peter: May I need to figure out what's going on. There was a burglary but not just any burglary.  
Happy: This again? Peter, you're supposed to be focused on the university, we've all moved on from the avengers. It's time we let police-  
Peter: I have to do this, the police don't know where the leads could be or are but I can track it down. Please May.

May looks at Happy and Happy nods his head and looks at Peter.  
May: Promise me and I mean promise me you start behaving responsibly, I feel like I'm talking to 16 year old Peter again.  
Peter: I promise, I won't do any of what happened today.  
May: Okay. I'm trusting you. Come here.

May hugs Peter and Happy smiles at them, Peter looks at him.

Peter: Get in here Happy.

Happy gets up hesitantly, May opens her arms. Peter slides out of the hug and heads for the door, he turns and smiles at them. Peter closes the door. 

May and Happy realize Peter is gone, May and Happy go the the kitchen and sit down.  
Happy: Those flowers were from me by the way.  
May laughs and grabs Happy’s hand.  
May: I know

 

Peter reaches his dorm, his roommate is already asleep. Peter locks himself in the bathroom and looks at his phone, he decides to call Ned but no answer so he leaves a voicemail

>  
Hey Ned, I’m sorry for not answering earlier. So much happened today and I have to tell you about it. I’m doing research on what happened. Found this shard worth 3.9 million *picks it up and immediately drops it by accident* uhh anyway I miss the guy in the chair *laughs and sighs* call me when you can, bye.  
>

He looks at his messages with Mj, he decides to leave it alone and catch up with her tomorrow morning. He goes to his gallery checking that picture he took of the shard. 

He starts to research the place he was at. Suddenly what comes to his mind is how the Professor even had the shard in his class.

Peter gets a message from an unknown number, the hairs on his arms stand up….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was suppose to upload this yesterday but I hope you enjoy <3


	3. Reality Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally reads the message from the unknown number and with this, he continues to make the wrong decisions. Only till he breaks down and loses it will he realize how much he’s lost and how much he has to change.

Peter appears by the cabin unable to move. As soon as he turns, he ends up in the hallway of the university. Peter sneaks around following two guys with similar weapons from the fire. A blurred figure knocks him down; Peter instantly knows it’s the girl from the mountains. All of a sudden, Peter is surrounded by every weapon possible stuck in his professors classroom. He jumps up to the ceiling and catapults himself thru the window. He watches Mj slowly fade away shaking her head, her tears hit the ground seeping into the cracks.

“BA-Boom” “BA-Boom” 

Peter watches the blood trickle down from every side of his suit, the sound gets louder and louder transforming to the sound of a knock.

“HEY! OPEN up!!! HEY!”

Peter starts to open his eyes, the vision of the sunlight feels the room. He sits up still on the bathroom floor from last night. He takes a deep breath of relief.

Roommate: DUDE, CLASS IS STARTING SOON. I NEED TO GO IN THERE. Get out! MAN, I can never get a decent roommate.

Peter rises slowly and grabs onto the sink. He looks up at the mirror, thinking about the dream. Chills run down his spine, he glances outside the window. He turns on the sink, splashes his face and grabs his tooth brush.

The guy continues aggressively knocking.  
Peter grins and continues brushing.

Someone knocks at the dorm door, Peter raises his eyebrows but doesn’t mind it. Minutes later, he hears a conversation and immense laughing.

Roommate: Michelle, that’s a beautiful name, you know I know of no Peter Parker but I know of Rudy Turner *whispers* that’s me *whispers even softer* I’m single.

Peter throws his tooth brush, grinds his teeth and angrily mutters “oh yeah wise guy.”

As Mj is about to punch the guy in the face; without any hesitation Peter rushes out of the bathroom filled with rage.  
He’s at a standstill when he sees a guy at about 4”8 standing in front of Peter with rectangular transition glasses, a fully grown mustache along with suspenders hanging down the sides, and not to mention..a leather fanny pack with a sticker that says:  
“Hello. My name is Rudy Turner”

Peter: ….  
He has no idea whether to laugh more or be embarrassed that he’s not even dressed yet.

Rudy: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME MICHELLE, I have a PRESENTATION ON THE CONDITION OF AIR FLOW IN-

Mj notices Peter and puts her fist down. She pushes Rudy and as extra as possible, he dramatically falls in his laundry basket yelling for help. She notices Peter only in his boxers. She smirks but covers her eyes as if she didn’t care to see and steps outside of the dorm.

Mj: You’re all just a bunch of freaks.  
Peter grabs a towel and wraps it around himself. Mj closes the door and walks down the stairs, Peter follows her outside.  
Peter: Wait- wait. Mj hold up, come on  
Mj: It’s a joke everyday with you isn’t it?  
Peter: No, it isn’t. Today is different and every day past this.  
Mj: Getting a little harder to believe that.

Peter puts both his hands on her shoulders and stares at her directly, Mj looks anywhere but at Peter.

Peter: I want things to work between us, I really do. Mj, high school took us long enough to be together  
*Mj looks at him and glares*  
Peter nods his head resuming to say “and that was my fault but-“  
Mj: You wanna know something?  
Peter: What?  
Mj: It was all fun and games in high school, hanging with Spider-Man and seeing you leave and go save the world but I’m tired of it.  
Peter scratches his head and sits down on the ledge.  
Mj leans to the side of a wall.  
Peter: Finding out what happened with that cabin, it’s just- it’s important to me. I want to be here and with you but I have to-  
Mj: When are you gonna take that reality check? Grow up. Talk to me when you actually want to be an adult and be with- nevermind. Goodbye Peter Parker. 

Mj storms off and catches up with her roommate.

Peter is trying to understand if they just broke up as if it wasn’t obvious; he tries to brush it off. After Mj disappears into the crowd, his focus is now on a group of people laughing and taking pictures.

He realizes he’s still in his towel and rushes to the dorm, it’s locked. He starts to pound on the door but notices Rudy already half way down the stairs giving flicking him off.

Peter rests his head on the door and looks down, Rudy was “nice enough” to leave his backpack and shoes outside of the door.  
Peter notices the time with only 3 minutes to get to class, he picks up the suits and the one jacket he’s had since sophomore year and scurries behind the dorm buildings.

Peter closes his backpack speeding as fast as possible but quietly says to himself  
“I look ridiculous, nobody notice me, nobody notice me....well that security guard noticed..”

As the professor is about to close the door, Peter shows up with the blue jacket, his new balance shoes and his stealth suit underneath nearly running into the Professor.

Peter: I’m sorry, I should have came earlier and for last time, completely my fault.  
The professor notices the pain in Peter's face, he rolls his eyes because of the sympathy he feels for him.  
Professor: Just go inside  
Peter looks up in disbelief  
Professor: Go on, before I change my mind.  
Peter: Thank You sir, I really appreciate this. It won’t happen again.

Peter goes to his seat wiping away his tears, sniffling. The lecture starts, the shard by the professors front desk catches Peters’ eyes while he grabs his phone to check the research from last night.  
When he clicks the home button, the text message from the unknown number appears. He observes the class and clicks on it.

The professor continues to lecture walking towards Peters row. He drops his phone in his bag and pretends to take notes. The professor nods his head and walks back to the front.  
Peter grabs his phone and with hesitation after 10 minutes, he reads the message.

>  
:Hello Spider-Man, that cabin fire was quite the scene wasn’t it? Derivative? Maybe..but thanks for your help. Anyway I’m sick of texting. It’s been a hot minute since any break-ins. That’ll change  
-F.H.  
>

Peter starts to whisper to himself “F.H? What the-“  
Professor: What do you think Mr. Parker?  
The whole class turns to him, Peter quickly looks at the board.  
Peter: I think it’s statistically based, they could never have come up with a decipher unless that uh..the analysis.  
Professor: Exactly, Good Job Parker.

He lifts his phone, a message from Ned instantly pops up

: The guy in the chair has a 10 page paperwork to have filled out and mailed in by Saturday. •9:34am  
: and Betty, she never showed up today. Everyone’s busy. Let’s talk soon?•9:36am

As happy as Peter is to see Ned’s message, he clicks out of the messages and looks for the other message from F.H. but it’s gone.  
Peter scrolls up and down thru his messages. 

The professor directs his attention to Peter on his phone, he taps his fingers on the table and slowly walks by him “I’ll take that.”  
Peter sighs resting his head on the palm of his hand. He decides to take actual notes, minus well.

After class ends, Peter walks over to the professor.

Professor: Tell me, Parker? Do you want to be here?  
Peter: Yes. I do  
Professor: Then act like it, *hands over phone* this immaturity. I may not know what you’re going through but grow up.  
As soon as Peter hears the words “grow up”, he crosses his arms and nods his head. The professor gestures him to leave, Peter walks out with his head down. All of a sudden, Peter gets a new message from his phone.

>  
: Bank by Delmars, it’s gonna be fun you know. An actual robbery, try and stop us hun? xx death is an option -F.H.  
>

(Peters P.O.V)  
Delmar, I have to warn him. Or this could be a joke. I have class, vanishing again.. Well, Mj already hates me so...but May *smacks his hand on his hand, the hairs on his arm stands up* There could be another fire, Delmar could get hurt.  
-end of P.O.V

Peter runs out of the doors and swings around the building, the only thing on his mind is keeping delmar safe. He looks back at the University, voices start to fill his head 

“You and Ben, both don’t and didn’t know when to quit”  
“When are you gonna take that reality check?”  
“If you died, I feel like-“

Peter releases his web.

As he goes back to the university, Aunt May calls. Peter: May? Hey? What’s up? You alright? “Hey Pete, just watching the news. Apparently theres a robbery at the bank, turned into a fire” *Peter swallows hard* 

Peter hangs up and heads back to the university reiterating “they’ll take care of it, everything will be fine.” As he’s above ground, he sees Mj across the street taking pictures.

May: Peter? Peter?  
She puts the phone down and shakes her head  
Happy: What happened?  
May: He just hung up, I forgot he has class. Must be why.  
She walks back to the couch and sits next to Happy resting her head on her shoulder. They continue watching the news..Mj shows up on the screen being questioned about why she called the police. May raises her head and sits up. Happy looks up at her confused.

Happy: What is it?  
May: Michelles’ apart of journalism, that’s unexpected. I wish Peter was more involved in that instead of that Spider stuff. He worries me

Happy grabs Mays hand and replies “He’ll be fine.”  
May smiles and kisses Happy and rests her head on his shoulder again. He blushes and tries to be cool about it, he clears his throat, they go back to watching tv.

Meanwhile, Peter attends all of his classes but he’s just torn between it all and worried about everything.  
The last class he has with Mj, his eyes stay on her the entire time. Mj never looks back at Peter even though she knows he’s there and looking; she grabs her book to distract herself.

As soon as the class is dismissed, Peter rushes out and goes to the bank to see what happened. 10 seconds later, he goes back to class to get his backpack, he rams into Mj.  
Before she’s about to fall, he grasps her hand and pulls her up causing her to be just inches away from his face. 

(Mjs P.O.V)  
“There it is, my weakness. I always get so caught in his eyes, Mj get a grip..gosh, I sound like how Peter was with Liz. Shameful-“  
*she notices his eyes...bloodshot..a single tear slides down his cheek. Without thinking, she wipes his tear and continues slowly caressing his face, Peter grabs her hand as she does.*  
“No, no, no. Snap out of it Mj.”

Mj yanks her hand away from him and walks off. He walks off slowly looking back at her consistently. 

As she heads to her dorm, full of tears..(P.O.V)  
“Peter is an idiot. He doesn’t even say a word to me and I guarantee he’s off to go check on that fire that I called on. If we were on good terms, I’d help that loser be less of an idiot roaming off to wherever he thinks is right. Why is he in my mind anyway, he obviously doesn’t care.”  
-end of P.O.V

Mj walks inside her dorm and lays down on her bed, she drops her phone to the side of her bed. She opens her bag and gets out the research from her classes. She glances outside of the window and notices the pool empty. She grabs her stuff and heads out there.

 

Peter arrives by the Bank, it’s completely silent. The lights are down. Across the street, Delmars is closed.

“Man, I wanted gummy bears,” Peter says in devastation.

He notices a cop outside of the Bank walking back and forth half asleep. He marches to him like that makes a difference and stands up tall. The officer is caught off guard and lifts his weapon. Peter moves his hands in front the gun ready to release the webs.

Officer (Stan Lee): Woah Woah. Who do you- Oh! Spider-Man! Oh boy! It’s been a while since you’ve been out swinging away. I remember back in-

Peter laughs and reassures the officer to put his weapon down.

Spider-Man: Yeah, thought I’d just check in. Everything alright?  
Officer: oh yeah, when the cops arrived at the scene thanks to some girl down at the E.S.U, nothing was destroyed but the exterior so I’m just here enforcing it stays that way.

Peter tilts his head confused replying with  
“E.S.U.? The university? Who was-“. Peter hears a voice coming from the top of the building.  
Spider-Man: I gotta go. Thank you sir  
The officer half asleep, as Peter disappears, the officer rises and yells “No Problem Spidey! Excelsior!”

Peter swings off around the building and crawls quietly to the top.  
The voice is coming from a cassette 

>  
Hey Spidey, you missed it! There was a little fire at the bank. Nearly every cop in Queens showed up..Crazy huh? I waited for you but you never showed up, one day I guess? It was so simple at the police department anyway..You’re making this too easy.. I still got more to get so see you next time. Bye  
>

Peter slams his hand on the concrete and rests his hands on his head looking around for anyone who may have left the message. He puts the cassette in his bag and swings off, he feels his spidey senses. He releases his web drops to the ground.  
He hears the same voice he’s been hearing laugh.

Peter: show yourself  
:I’m good

Peter spins around looking in every direction, all of a sudden, he feels something scratch his neck, he turns around and moves against a wall. 

Nothing..just the sound of the cars and the wind bristling through the trees.  
He swings back to the university but takes a different route just in case he’s being followed. He changes and heads to his dorm, he hears a crowd of people at the pool, as he’s about to open the door..

Mj: CAN you all shut up, I’m on the last chapter. Hey BLONDY, I said SHUT UP  
Peter smiles and can't keep his eyes off her, she catches a glimpse at Peter. She looks back at the book tilting her head, using her hand to block her face.

Peter walks in his dorm and slams the door, Mj leaves the pool area and heads to her dorm.

Peter walks to the bathroom and notices it’s locked, he looks to Rudy’s bed and notices he’s not there. Peter rolls his eyes and lays on his bed. Ned calls and he quickly answers

Peter: Ned, you don’t know how glad I am to finally talk to you  
Ned: Yeah, we can finally talk. So I finished that paperwork and then Betty, she’s-  
Peter completely ignores what Ned says and talks over him  
“I went to the bank and that girl from the cabin was there and then someone from the university called and-  
Ned: Peter...  
Peter: F.H. Who could be F.H.? There’s-  
Ned rests his head on his desk looking at all his paperwork realizing talking to Peter is just a waste of time and replies  
“I gotta go Peter. Let’s talk some other time. Bye.”

Ned hangs up before Peter can even say anything.   
Peter gets another message from F.H, he throws his phone and takes off his suit. As he holds it in his hands, he whispers while muttering his words thru the tears.

“I’m not nothing without these suits, I just don’t need it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to those who’ve been reading since chapter 1 :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fanfic! ♥️ It was so much fun writing and creating. :)


End file.
